Hope
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Ada secarik kertas berlipat tiga yang memancing gemunungan para kata, dari tahun 2015. Kiku terhenyak sebentar, membaca ulang semua berkali-kali sebelum jelas melangkah. Satu katanya, membingungkan; "'Stigma?" [AU]
1. 9 Januari

_"Dirimu bagai rembulan yang terkabuti,_

 _dan memerah selaik darah ... ."_

 _ **Indonesian Kara.**_

.

.P-E-R-T-A-M-A.

{Ada secarik kertas berlipat tiga yang memancing gemunungan para kata, dari tahun 2015. Kiku terhenyak sebentar, membaca ulang semua berkali-kali sebelum jelas melangkah. Satu katanya, membingungkan; "'Stigma'?"}

.

 **CROSSOVER**

.

 **~o0o-** **STIGMA** **-o0o~**

 **INDONESIAN KARA**

.

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c)** _ **Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**_

 **Adit & Sopo Jarwo (c) **_**MD Entertainment, Indonesia.**_

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya tulis fiktif ini. Ditulis untuk persediaan dompet azupan Hetalia dan amunisi literatur pribadi.

.

 **Rated:** T+ (R-15). **Genres:** Mystery, Drama. **Languages:** Indonesian (Bahasa Indonesia), English.

 **Notes:** AU, bloody-scenes, maybe implied JapNes in APHxASJ version, contains 2P! Hetalia and Nyo!Hetalia, ALSO: I'm pretty sure that the rate-summary-story-characters can change(s) everytime. =w=+

.

 _Arc I:_

 **9 Januari**

.

Happy reading!

* * *

 **...°~*•** **oOo** **•*~°...**

"Hoi! Taruh bunga pucuk merah itu di sini, Koplak! Bukan di situ!"

Kantor Keamanan Pusat Negeri II di Balikpapan Kota, siang ini menyisakan suatu lengang. Lima belas menit sebelum jam istirahat jaga pagi tiba, para pekerjanya sudah meninggalkan meja mereka masing-masing, pergi ke kantin.

Enam jam berkutat dengan ratusan data dan kasus yang semakin hari semakin bertumpuk dan berjajar-jajar di meja-meja kerja para intelijen benar-benar membuat mereka semua memutar otak amat keras, pula menyita tenaga; lapar.

Dua puluh sekian pekerja keluar dari pintu samping, melangkah ke arah kantin kantor yang berjarak lebih kurang tiga puluh meter dari gedung kerja.

Pukul satu siang yang biasa saja, seperti biasanya.

"Lar! Tunggu aku!"

Bergeser lima belas meter ke kanan dari gedung kantin, beberapa orang datang memasuki gerbang, memarkirkan kendaraan mereka di parkiran. Beberapa mengenakan jas hitam mereka, menyisiri rambut, dan merapikan barang-barang yang mereka bawa.

Jadwal giliran jaga siang, satu-persatu datang.

Dan yang pertama-sebagai sebuah pembukaan resmi untuk tulisan panjang yang bersambung ini: Selamat datang di Badan Intelijen Republik Indonesia Daerah II, yang berlokasi di Kota Balikpapan, Kalimantan Timur.

Pun, dengan sebuah perawalan yang barangkali kalian anggap membosankan: Secarik kertas yang Kiku temukan di hari itu, benar-benar memancing gemunungan para kata yang memiliki kesamaan sifat dan rasa; membingungkan.

Namun segala penelusuran ini, "Kiku" menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus terajukan pada batiniahnya.

Apapun itu, bersama semesta, beriringan dengan gumpalan awan-awan dan gemerlap para gemintang di cakrawala para hari.

 **.**

 **.◇•◇•◇.**

* * *

 **"Stigma itu sesat, jangan dipercaya!"**

* * *

 **...**

 _ **Balikpapan, East Kalimantan.**_

 _ **The Republic of Indonesia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **10-01-2030.**_

 _ **12:25 PM.**_

.

Ramainya halaman depan kantor hari ini tak menghambat langkahnya untuk tetap berjalan, menuju sebuah gedung paling besar sejauh keping cokelat pekatnya memandang, meskipun langkahnya terbilang cepat untuk ukuran orang Indonesia. Demi mengingat dia telah terbilang lama bekerja di "sini", beliau mengulum senyum tipis.

Namanya Honda Kiku, laki-laki, dua puluh enam tahun. Kelahiran Jepang, tanggal sebelas Februari 2004. Namun sebab suatu hal, dia mengganti status kewarganegaraannya menjadi WNI sepuluh tahun yang lalu di bawah persetujuan kedua orangtuanya.

Keheningan dirinya cair ketika ada yang datang menyapa. "Selamat siang, Kiku!" Ia mengangkat kepala.

"Uhm, selamat siang juga, Chao _-san."_ Yang disapa jelas balas tersenyum. Dalam gendongan tangannya, dia membawa seplastik hitam berukuran sedang yang entah apa isinya. Kiku baru saja ingin bertanya, jika Chao tak bertanya sesuatu kepadanya macam, "Dapat giliran jaga siang?"

Kiku mengangguk. _"Hai. (Iya.)"_

"Oh, baiklah, _ana_. Aku pergi dulu ke belakang kantor, ya, kurang dua puluh boneka gajah lagi ini, _ana_. Sampai jumpa, Kiku!" seru Chao seraya memeluk plastik hitam itu dalam gendongannya.

Kiku mengerjap. _'Eh? Nani?'_

 _'What?'_ Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kiku mengerjap.

 _NANIWHAT!? BONEKA GAJAH?!_

Punggung Chao yang dibungkus kemeja hijau bergaris vertikal abu-abu pudar itu perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sembari kembali berjalan memasuki gedung (dengan heran), Kiku mengusap wajah, belum sadar kalau sepertinya dia sama saja (atau bahkan lebih parah daripada Chao).

Empat penjaga di pintu depan tersenyum dan agak menundukkan kepala ketika dia melewati pintu depan. Hiruk-pikuk pembicaraan mulai terdengar, tidak terkecuali dengan instrumental lagu nasional Indonesia Raya yang berkumandang; seakan turut menyemangati dan menumbuhkan semangat kebangsaan.

Honda Kiku adalah seorang dari empat puluh lima orang yang mendapat jadwal gilir jaga siang hari ini. _'Semoga tidak sibuk, sehingga pulangku nanti tidaklah terlalu larut malam,'_ dia pasti akan membilang di dalam hati, jika saja tidak ada kegiatan atau hal yang menyita perhatiannya ketika di kantor.

Namun, nyatanya ada. Satu kegiatan, satu perihal, yang tidak ingin Kiku lewatkan setelah pertemuannya dengan seseorang kemarin siang, dua jam sebelum istirahat jaga pagi. Suatu _misteri_.

Melirik arlojinya sekali, Kiku menggegaskan langkah; ia sudah ditunggu oleh orang "itu".

Kiku menarik kedua ujungnya, setengah senti-setengah sentimeter, ketika mengingat kejadian yang dia ingat kemarin.

Kejadian yang dia anggap jauh lebih menarik perhatian daripada merilis bagian baru dari semua komik bersambung, doujinshi dengan 'rating yang mendewa', dan mengajar seputar Kesusastraan Jepang kepada sepupu-sepupunya.

 _._

 _sol do mi. do sol do si la sol.. mi._

 _._

Dia merebut secarik kertas yang Kiku bawa.

" _Japanese_ , ini tahun 2030, dan kautetap ingin mengusut kasus beku yang berusia lima belas tahun tanpa titik terang seperti ini?" Nikolai Hergenzhenov Arlovski, pria dari Ibukota Negeri Belarusia ini, menatap tajam kepada sang lawan bicara, Honda Kiku (seseorang di luar ruangan menoleh dan berhenti karena kerasnya suara Nikolai).

"'Kasus beku'?"

" _Coldcase, Japanese_. Kamu yakin mau menelusuri kasus ini?" Nikolai mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja, Nikolai _-san._ Mengusut tuntas sebuah kasus yang belum pernah terpecahkan selama lebih dari tiga tahun ialah suatu hal yang menarik bagiku." Namun sayang, tuturan Kiku barusan menuai tatapan yang lebih tajam dari si _Belarusian_ (orang yang menoleh tadi kembali berjalan).

Nikolai meremas kertas dalam genggamannya, kertas yang berisi sebuah catatan tangan dari seseorang, menjadi tak berbentuk lagi; agak menyerupa dengan bentuk bola. " _Heard this, Japanese_. Dengarkan ini baik-baik."

"Kasus ini pernah ditangani oleh pemimpin perusahaan keamanan dan investigasi daerah satu, dua, tiga, hingga bagian tujuh belas. Bahkan pernah bekerja sama dengan Badan Keamanan Federasi Rusia dan beberapa perwakilan dari negeri-negeri di Eropa sana. Dengan jumlah terhitung, semua yang berjumlah dua ratus lima puluh orang." Kertas yang dia remas tadi, dilembarkannya lagi di hadapan Kiku.

Kiku menyesal tidak membawa buku catatan dan pulpennya ke mari-ruangan Nikolai. Ah, pasti buku mungil itu tertinggal di kamar.

"Kiku... ."

Setelah menarik napas dalam selama beberapa kali, seraya mengingat-ingat detail, dan melihat Kiku yang masih setia menunggu penjelasan penuh darinya, Nikolai melanjutkan dengan suara yang normal.

Secarik kertas tadi, Nikolai letakkan di atas meja, dengan kedua tangan yang menahan kertas tersebut. Membaca kembali kata-kemi kata perawalan.

"Dua tahun melakukan investigasi, antara tahun 2016 hingga 2018, yang kemudian dilanjutkan kembali pada bulan Januari tahun 2019 hingga September di tahun yang sama, ke-250 penyelidik, penyidik, investigator, dan pengusut kasus ini membawa satu hasil: Nihil! Bahkan tiga belas investigator tewas dalam pengusutan kasus ini karena beberapa faktor yang seharusnya tidak membahayakan nyawa.

"Orang-orang yang tersisa, mulai berpikir bahwa menyelidiki dan mengusut kasus remaja tujuh belas tahun yang tewas secara tragis ini satu-persatu mulai mengundurkan diri, sebab mereka pikir, mencari keping-keping misteri dalam kehidupan gadis yang terputus pita hidupnya pada usia tepat tujuh belas tahun ini tiada gunanya lagi. Tidak ada jawaban memuaskan yang mampu diperoleh."

Nikolai menatap secarik kertas yang memuat sekelumit informasi kasus, meremasnya perlahan hingga tak berbentuk (ia berusaha menahan emosinya), lantas melembarkannya lagi (setelah sadar akan sesuatu).

Kiku terhenyak mendengar penjelasan Nikolai. "Apakah kasus ini ... Sudah ditutup?"

"Sudah," jawab laki-laki Belarusia itu, melipat kembali kertas bertulisan tangan itu tiga kali. "Kasus ini sudah ditutup oleh seluruh Kepala Badan Intelijen Republik Indonesia di seluruh wilayah negara ini."

"Kapan?"

"Hah...," Nikolai menatap Kiku, tepat bersitatap. "... Hitunglah mundur dari tepat hari ini, sepuluh tahun dari tanggal sembilan Januari 2030."

Maka itu artinya...

"Sembilan Januari 2020... ." Kaku-kaku Nikolai mengangguk.

Sembilan Januari 2020 hingga hari ini; sembilan Januari 2030.

Tepat sepuluh tahun kasus tanpa pencerahan itu ditutup...,

... Dan tepat pula sepuluh tahun Kiku bekerja di Badan Intelijen Republik Indonesia II di Kota Balikpapan ini. _'Kami-sama.'_

Sudah tenang dengan semua penjelasannya, Nikolai menutup dengan kalimat, "Jika kautetap ingin membuka dan menelusuri kasus itu, kembalilah besok. Akan kucari semua dokumen dan data yang berkaitan dengan kasus tewasnya remaja semi dewasa ini."

Giliran Kiku melihat Nikolai menyakukan kembali kertas bertulisan tangan yang Kiku baca tempo menit.

Sekali lagi, laki-laki berdarah _Japanese_ itu menyesal karena telah meninggalkan buku catatan kecilnya di kamar.

•••

•

" _Good afternoon, Sir_ Arlovski."

Setelah sapaan singkat itu, Nikolai berhenti dari sebuah dokumen yang ditekurinya, menatap Kiku yang memasuki ruangan (pintu ruangan Nikolai ditutup). " _Afternoon too-and just lock the door,_ Kiku."

Kiku mengerti, mengangguk. Barangkali, tidak boleh ada yang mengetahui isi dan inti pembicaraan mereka berdua. "Bagaimana dengan dokumennya, Nikolai _-san_?"

"Ada di sini, duduklah."

Lagi, Kiku mengangguk. " _Hai (Iya)_ , terima kasih."

"Jadi," ucapan Nikolai sesaat terjeda, si pengucap ganti meraih satu map berisi tiga lembar kertas (Kiku menaikkan alis), dengan kertas yang seolah masih baru; putih, seolah tidak ikut menua seperti sampulnya. Nikolai membacanya sekilas (Kiku semakin _kepo_ ), dan beralih dengan menutup kembali dokumen tersebut di atas meja (dan Kiku kecewa). "... Ini dokumen-dokumen yang sekiranya kauperlukan untuk investigasi dan penyelidikan serta penuntasan nanti. Ternyata masih ada di sini."

Melihat setumpuk berkas, Kiku bertanya, "Anda temukan semua ini di mana?"

"Di tempat pembuangan sampah belakang kantor," Nikolai menjawab santai. "Lima detik sebelum api dari sebatang korek pentul membakarnya."

Mengerjapkan mata dua kali, Kiku heran.

"Yang benar?" Namun Nikolai malah menyantaikan diri di atas kursi. Tatapan tajamnya yang biasa mengintimidasi siapapun yang bertemu tatap dengannya, kini menatap dengan segala pesona.

Sayang, Kiku bukan perempuan, perempuan cerewet dan mudah terbawa perasaan yang akan berteriak kesetanan seperti orang gila, seraya mengagumi dengan melebihi sepenuh hati pesona seorang Nikolai Hergenzhenov Arlovski.

Atau barangkali seperti seorang gadis yang sering membaca _doujin_ demi _doujinshi hard rating_ , mungkin melihat Nikolai saat ini bakalan deras mimisan tanpa sadar.

Dan bila Kiku-Tunggu sebentar. Sekali lagi sayangnya, Kiku bukan perempuan.

Dia laki-laki waras (meskipun di dalamnya "agak" mesum) yang sudah pasti tidak bisa melihat bling-bling imajiner dari pria Belarusia ini.

"Bicara tentang kasus beku yang ingin kauselidiki, ada baiknya berkenalan terlebih dulu dengan seseorang. Sosok yang akan kautelusuri kisah hidupnya yang hanya sebentar." Sesampul dokumen Kiku terima dari tangan Nikolai. "Adelya." Kiku mendengar Nikolai menyebutkan satu nama.

.

.

.

 **KEWARGANEGARAAN**

 **INDONESIA**

.

Nama:

 _ **INTONIA ADELYA SARMUSO**_

.

Tempat Tanggal Lahir:

 _ **YOGYAKARTA, 10 NOVEMBER 1997**_

.

Jenis Kelamin:

 _ **PEREMPUAN**_

.

Alamat:

 _ **SURAKARTA, JAWA TENGAH**_

.

Jenjang Pendidikan Terakhir:

 _ **SEKOLAH MENENGAH ATAS**_

 _ **(XII - IPA)**_

.

Wafat:

 _ **SEMARANG, 17 AGUSTUS 2015**_

.

Nama Ayah:

 _ **HARTANTO NAGORORATON**_

.

Nama Ibu:

 _ **ASTRI SATYAVATI**_

.

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar," Kiku menutup kembali dokumen yang dia baca.

Nikolai kembali menujukan netra kepadanya.

"Mana ada dokumen yang bentuknya ringkas-ringkas dan irit kata seperti ini?" Kiku menatap orang lain di ruangan itu (Nikolai menepuk dahi). " _Japanese_ , tulisan ini hanya salinan yang kakakku ingat saja, yang kemudian kuketik dan kucetak lagi hingga sampai ke tanganmu itu." Dia menunjuk dokumen yang ada di depan Kiku.

"Tapi, Nikolai- _san_ , dokumen dasar identitas ini tidak lengkap. Tidak ada riwayat hidup, perincian kejadian tragis itu, dan..."

" _Wait a moment, hey, you Japanese_ , bukankah tadi aku hanya bilang 'berkenalan'? Memangnya kalau kaubaru bertemu seseorang yang belum pernah kaukenal, lantas berkenalan dengannya, apakah kau langsung menanyakan, 'Bagaimana kisah hidupmu? Apa latar belakang keluargamu? Kondisi tragis apa yang pernah kamu alami?', begitu?" Memotong sembarangan omongan Kiku, Nikolai berkata balik, dengan nada sarkatik, juga menerjang tanda titik.

Kiku menghela napas.

Ia menyesal sudah membawa buku besar catatannya dan sepuluh pena ke sini. Akhirnya juga tidak digunakan.

"Heft...," Kiku ganti menggumam, melepas kancing teratas dari kemeja yang dia kenakan. " _Iie. (Tidak.)_ "

 **.**

* * *

 _ **finished chapter I**_

* * *

 **16 April 2018, 18:30 WIB.**

 **.**

Selalu menunggu komentar membangun dari Anda! **~ INDONESIAN_KARA**


	2. 9 Januari, kembali

_"Dirimu bagai bulan merah yang berdarah,_

 _yang mati di kala pagi ... ."_

 _ **~Indonesian Kara.**_

.

.K-E-D-U-A.

{Ada secarik kertas berlipat tiga yang memancing gemunungan para kata, dari tahun 2015. Kiku terhenyak sebentar, membaca ulang semua berkali-kali sebelum jelas melangkah. Satu katanya, membingungkan; "'Stigma'?"}

.

 **"Hope"**

oleh _**INDONESIAN KARA.**_

.

 _ **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**_

 _ **Adir & Sopo Jarwo (c) MD Entertainment, Indonesia.**_

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya.

Ditulis berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi dan pemikiran fiksional yang dirasionalkan, serta demi kepentingan amunisi pribadi di kedua fandom yang saling bertolak belakang keadaannya.

.

 **Rated:** T+ (R-15). **Genres:** Mystery, Drama, Slice of Life. **Language:** INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia), English, Javanese, Japanese, JavEnglish.

 **Notes:** AU-future sets, implied JapNes in APHxASJ fandom, contained 2P! Hetalia and Nyo! Hetalia and Nyo! 2P! Hetalia in this fic.

ALSO (2): I'm pretty sure that the fic's rate can change everytime. So, stay careful. =w=

.

 _Arc I/Chapter II:_

 **9 Januari, kedua.**

 **.**

 **...~*o•0•o*~...**

 _"Adelya, 17, ditemukan tewas di halaman belakang dari gedung bertingkat SMAN 3 Wirgantarai pada tanggal 17 Agustus 2015, selepas upacara peringatan HUT RI yang ketujuh puluh._

 _Korban yang diberitakan masih mengenyam pendidikan di bangku kelas dua belas jurusan IPA di SMAN 3 Wirgantarai ini diperkirakan tewas pada satu malam sebelumnya, tanggal 16 Agustus 2015, terlihat dari darah korban yang mengalir keluar telah mengering dan berwarna merah kecokelatan._

 _Jenazah korban kemudian dibawa ke RS Sumber Waras yang berada di Kota Semarang untuk diotopsi untuk menentukan sebab pasti kematiannya."_

* * *

Pukul sebelas lewat empat puluh delapan menit menurut patokan waktu Indonesia bagian barat, Kiku mengusap wajah, dimulai dari area matanya yang telah memerah. Wajahnya menyirat lelah, teramat lelah, seolah tanpa istirahat—dan memang tanpa istirahat sejak pukul lima sore, sebagai jam kepulangan mengantornya tadi.

 _Huh... ._

Masih ada tumpukan berkas yang kira-kira tingginya seukuran empat jari telunjuk-tengah-manis-kelingking tangan yang masih steril, belum dibuka dan dibaca sejak didapatkannya dari Nikolai.

Tangan yang perlahan membuka halaman setiap kertas yang dia lihat perlahan bergetar, berpindah mengusap perutnya yang berbunyi; minta diisi oleh makanan dan minuman. Kiku belum makan.

Namun ia nekat, kembali membaca kertas bertulisan cetak yang sempat terpotong bacanya, mengabaikan lambung dan saluran pencernaan yang menggerung-gerung kesal; berdemo minta hak azasinya sebagai organ tubuh.

 _'Astaga...'_

Baiklah. Melakukan sesuatu dalam keadaan lapar pun juga percuma. Tidak bisa fokus, tidak bisa betul. Hampir tujuh jam berkutat dengan belasan ribu kata yang tertera. Ratusan data yang dicantumkan.

Bermacam informasi yang dirincikan.

Kiku menyerah, memilih keluar dari kamar, menuju dapur. Pertama, dia melirik kulkas, namun teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin lapar: Kulkas itu kosong (dalam sekejap Kiku ingin membuang kulkas itu), hanya ada selusin telur ayam dan tiga botol susu pasteurisasi rasa kopi yang belum dibuka segelnya.

Sedetik, Kiku menaikkan alis, menoleh pada keranjang makanan instan di dekat wastafel.

Jika ia tidak salah ingat, sebulan yang lalu ia sempat membeli dua lusin mi instan untuk jaga-jaga jika dia lembur di rumah. Entahlah sekarang, ingatannya itu benar atau malah salah.

Dengan pasti, Kiku melangkah, dan membuka tutup keranjang makanan instan yang hanya berukuran tiga puluh kali empat puluh lima sentimeter tersebut, dan ingatannya terbukti benar; dia temukan makanan instan yang dia cari.

Dia menuang air ke panci, menumpangkannya di atas kompor, dan menyalakan sedang apinya. Sekali lagi Kiku mengusap wajah, mulai mengantuk.

Akan tetapi gerungan dari perutnya tetap tidak bisa diabaikan, semakin berdemo-demo meminta hak mereka. Kiku mendesah lelah, ingin ia meninju perutnya, jika tidak ingat tentang sekalimatan sederhana yang anak Taman Kanak-Kanak pun tahu apa makna harfiahnya—karena kalimat tersebut memang ditulis dengan makna yang sebenarnya: "ditinju. Itu. SAKIT".

 _'Nani?'_

Samar, Kiku mendengar denting bel sebanyak dua belas kali. Bel dari jam gantung di kamarnya yang beralarm sebagai pengingat.

Kiku mendesah lelah, lagi. Ini tepat pukul dua belas malam, tengah malam, sudah ganti hari, dan dia masih belum mengistirahatkan diri barang tidur untuk satu jam ...,

... Dan sekarang, perutnya kembali menggerung; lapar. Kiku ingat lagi niatnya datang ke dapur. Ia mengambil sebungkus mi instan dari keranjang, membukanya, dan lantas memasukkan mi yang masih padat itu ke dalam panci dengan isi air—tentu saja air tersebut telah mendidih beberapa saat yang lalu.

Di tengah kesibukan (atau tidak) menunggu mi instannya matang, pikiran Kiku terisi oleh satu hal yang sama: Intonia Adelya Sarmuso. Nama dari gadis yang kehidupannya seolah misteri.

Kiku heran, mengapa penyelidik dari berbagai negara terus-menerus gagal dalam menguak fakta bertabirkan misteri dan teka-teki ...

Antara pembunuhan atau bunuh diri ... .

 _Tssh!_

 _'Oh, shit.'_ Kiku kaget. Lamunannya buyar ... err, karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Terlalu besar apinya, membuat "kuah" mi yang baru dimasaknya meluber, mengalir ke bagian bawah panci yang dia gunakan untuk memasak mi, dan membuat api kompor "mengamuk".

 **~.o.~**

Lima belas menit, mangkuk kaca dan gelasnya telah tandas, yang isinya telah mengisi perut yang sudah tenang sebab telah terpenuhilah tuntutan mereka kali ini; makan(an).

Ah. Kiku mengusap wajah—entahlah, untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini—dan menguap karena sudah mengantuk sedari tadi.

Namun demi melihat seempat jari dokumen dan berkas yang belum dia telusuri, Kiku hilang kantuk, justru mendekat kembali ke meja kerjanya. Dia singkirkan dokumen dan berkas-berkas berisi klise tentang tulisan tangan dan ketikan mengenai perincian yang telah dia baca, menyisakan yang lainnya—yang belum dia baca.

Namun demi kantuknya yang kembali menyerang, Kiku menyerah.

Baiklah ... lagi, Kiku naik ke ranjang, menyamankan posisi, melupakan kalau dirinya belum membereskan mangkuk dan gelasnya di meja.

Mengabaikan berkas-berkas di meja yang tidak terdefinisikan lagi ketidakrapiannya.

Namun, maju beberapa jam dari sekarang, hal tidak terduga menanti untuk Kiku alami.

 **...**

* * *

 _ **Dare o jiku ni,**_

 _ **sekai wa,**_

 _ **... Mawaru?**_

 _"Apakah dunia berputar dengan benar bersama dengan kebenaran-kebenaran duniawi pada porosnya?"_

* * *

 **...**

Pagi hari yang cerah, hari kedua dalam satu pekan, dan untuk yang pertama kali dalam sejarah kehidupan serba rajinnya ... Kiku terlambat bangun ketika dia mendapat jadwal masuk pagi.

Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat. Kiku yang terbangun dari tidurnya (masih dengan tampang kusut dan rambut berantakan) cepat-cepat beranjak dari kasur (setelah menyingkap selimut dan melempar bantal) ketika netranya menangkap jam dinding yang tergantung atas pintu kamar.

Dengan jelas menunjukkan pukul 08:37 waktu Indonesia barat. Yang jelas dia terlambat lebih dari dua jam dari jadwal dan kebiasaan!

 _'Terlambat!_ Kuso _!'_

Pagi itu penuh dengan umpatan dan kepanikan. Lima belas menit hitungan waktu, Kiku telah berseragam (dan ya, dia mandi kilat sekilat-kilatnya untuk menyingkat masa). Menyemprotkan parfum sesekali dan cekatan membawa dokumen "kenegaraan" yang harus dibawa, Kiku lantas masuk ke mobil.

Lima menit kemudian, mobil hitam itu telah melaju, membelah jalanan Kota Balikpapan yang memadat di pagi hari tanpa kelabuan mendung, perawalan dari aktivitas harian masing-masing.

* * *

•o0o•

 _"Ada orang lain yang senantiasa mengetahui kehidupannya."_

 _"Namun ingat, kauperlu memperoleh kepercayaannya dahulu yang teramat sulit untuk diberikan kepada orang lain, sedekat apapun bentang relasi kehidupannya."_

* * *

 **...**

Balikpapan Kota, Kalimantan Timur.

Indonesia.

10 Januari 2030.

"Kiku belum datang juga?" Gelengan Amelia yang menjawab. "Belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi, mungkin dia terlalu sibuk dengan dokumen yang kucarikan dan kauberikan padanya kemarin."

Embusan napas lelah Nikolai ganti membalas. Cangkir berisi teh di depannya terangkat hingga sejajar dengan mulut, lantas mendekatkannya hingga menempel di bibir, kemudian menyesapnya pelan—ye, masih panas, mana berani dia menenggaknya langsung. "Tidak mungkin."

"Yeh, mungkin saja. Orang perfeksionis dan cinta misteri macam dia mana mau meninggalkan—apalagi menelantarkan—dokumen gadis yang bernama Adelya itu." Bunga di vas telah tertata apik, Amelia lantas meletakkannya di meja kerja Nikolai. "Ada berkas lagi yang harus kauberikan kepadanya?"

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa di seluruh Kota Balikpapan. Seluruh data lengkapnya ada di Jawa dan bukan tidak mungkin Kiku akan mencarinya hingga ke sana." Di hadapan jendela berkaca bening seraya mecengkeram cangkir teh yang telah kosong, Nikolai menerawang jauh.

Seolah menembusi para waktu, Nikolai mengingat potongan kejadian yang masih terekam dalam memori. "Jika ada berkas pekerjaan yang harus disiapkan, panggil saja aku dengan panggilan khusus yang kusematkan hingga sekarang. Kode namaku _**'evanescent23'**_. Aku permisi, tugasku di dalam ruangan masih banyak."

"Ada kasus baru, Amelia?" Nikolai balik badan, menahan langkah Amelia. "Ada. Seorang pria berusia empat puluh tahunan yang memperkosa putri tunggal tirinya. Kejadiannya dua hari yang lalu tanpa pemberitaan secara luas di dusun dalam Balikpapan Kota," jelasnya. Nikolai mengangguk-angguk.

"Data apalagi yang kurang?"

Amelia terdiam sebentar, sebelum menjawab, "Alasan mengapa pria tersebut tega memperkosa putrinya. Ah, aku undur diri, ya? Therezkova sudah menungguku di lantai tiga."

Amelia undur diri, keluar dari ruang kerja Nikolai, setelah pemiliknya membalik badan demi menatap kepergiannya.

Nikolai tidak lagi mencegah, membiarkannya ... .

Dari jendela ruang kerjanya di lantai dua, samar Nikolai melihat sosok Kiku, seraya menenteng koper hitam besar (dan Nikolai bisa pastikan koper tersebut berisi data dan berkas yang diberikannya kemarin siang), yang berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki gedung kantor ...

* * *

— _ **finished chapter II—**_

 _ **"Give me some prompts for continuing this fic in review and PM, thank you!" :) ~ (?)**_

 _ **-10 Juni 2018-**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

"Tak seperti biasanya kauterlambat, _Japanese_. Ada apa?"

Satu pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Kiku dengar dari pagi ini; apapun mengenai keterlambatannya datang ke kantor.

Dan demi pertanyaan Nikolai yang mendadak itu ... Kiku, sekarang, bingung harus merangkai kata-kata macam apa untuk menjawabnya.

(Dan dugaan Amelia mengenai alasan terlambatnya pemuda asal Jepang tempo menit itu benar.)


End file.
